<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Send Me an Angel by AndyDallago</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093590">Send Me an Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyDallago/pseuds/AndyDallago'>AndyDallago</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azkaban, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Sirius Black in Azkaban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyDallago/pseuds/AndyDallago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When UN finds out about a prison called Azkaban, they had a lot to say about how the prison breaks human rights. In order to dismiss its agents, both prime minister and minister for magic agree in having a healthy program applied in the place.<br/>Andy Fletcher is a muggle doctor-to-be, assigned to evaluate and assist mass murder Sirius Black. She is oblivious about magic and the reality of Sirius’s crimes. She only wants to make her final test and graduate. But she just as well be the answer to Sirius’s prayers. </p>
<p>Will you send me an angel?<br/>Here I am<br/>In the land of the morning star</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, first of all, just remembering Harry Potter and his universe are not mine. <br/>Also, the music ‘Send me an Angel’ belong to the amazing Scorpions, and I just had found inspiration in it. Strongly recommend hear it, by the way.<br/>And, finally, English is not my first language, so I apologize for any and all mistakes. Please, feel free to appoint them to me. It will be really helpful. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in England, 1986</p>
<p>A group of young people was standing in front of a triangular building. The building has been constructed on a rock in the middle of the ocean, and revolting sea and Strong winds seemed to try to expulse those strangers in there. <br/>The group was compost for no more than five or six boys and girls, no older than 20-something, leaded by an older man, Dr.John Mack Stradling. Dr.John was an austere looking man, a respectable physician and professor of Medicine in the King’s College London. Those youngers where his students, some of the best, soon to graduate doctors.  They only knew John as their mentor and head of clinic, they didn’t know he was in fact a squib, from an old pureblood wizard family. Those students didn’t know there was in did a magical world, nor they were knowing as muggles. As they surely didn’t know they were about to enter the only magical prison in England - Azkaban.<br/>Two years prior, UN has come with a document regarding the correct human treatment of prisoners. Somehow, Azkaban has appeared in the documents about prisons in England and Great Britain. It was a mistake – UN was a muggle organization, and therefore should care only about muggle affairs. The muggle Prime Minister, though, had already too much in his head to pay attention to a magical prison too, and by the time the Minister for Magic has been informed about the mistake, UN agents had already taken special interest in Azkaban. They say the documents where disturbing, and the condition the prisoners where put through where as bad as some of the worst prisons in the third world. <br/>Now, none of the ministers actually wanted to be bother about the condition of mass murders and dark art followers, but it wasn’t as they could just obliviate half of the world (the Minister for Magic did try looking into that possibility). The UN agents demand explanations about, and to contain damage, both ministers agreed to put Azkaban into a healthy program, to improve conditions in the prison. <br/>That’s how Dr.John got into the picture – as a squib, he was part of both worlds. The plan was simple: he was to bring some of his students, muggles of course, and try to improve the best possible the conditions of the prisoners. Muggles couldn’t see dementors (although they could feel them) and therefore would be no need to replace Azkaban’s guardians. The prisoners would work as some kind of final test to the students: shall they succeed to make them healthier, they were ready to graduate as official physicians. <br/>It was nothing but a huge makeup, and none of those involved believed there would be any changes. They only wanted UN out of their asses. John had handpicked all the students and assigned the prisoners personally to each of the future doctors. Those students where some of the best, yes, but also some of the most wicked. They were the ones who got into medicine because prestige and money, those who didn’t actually have that much empathy. Those who could enter in a place like Azkaban and sleep peaceful later. They were the conservators, those who believe criminals had to pay. All of them, except one girl. <br/>That girl was in fact a young woman, and John’s favourite student in a very long time. She was kind, fair and treat all patients with respect. She was brilliant as a physician, very original e brave in her medical decisions. She had a difficult background, but had win her place into King’s College and John took proud on how she portrait herself. She was also the one who looked about to faint any minute.<br/>“What the hell is this place?”<br/>“Told you it would not be pleasant, Miss Fletcher” John looked concern. He shouldn’t let agreed to bring her too “Azkaban is a sick place. It’s not going to be any easier inside. Are you sure you really wanna do this? You still can turn back; I’m not going to put this on your record”<br/>“No, I ask to come here, didn’t I?” She took a deep breath, trying to hide her disgust and fear “I want to do some difference, if possible” John nodded his head, turning to the others “Hey, everyone! Rules are simple: you have your prisoner assigned here, in this file. You will examine them today, gain their confidence, and in the next week you will make a plan to improve their health. Now, each floor of Azkaban is for different level prisoners. The first few floors are the ones allowed to receive visitors. They don’t need our help. Those we need to help are the ones in the two top floors. They are killers, terrorists and all kind of evil. Don’t let them fool you, but remember: you have a job here. They are your patients and will be treat with respect, got it? Each and everyone pick your prisoner file and follow the guards”<br/>The group rush in, taking their files. Two guys were laughing and fighting to see who got the worst prisoner “Hey, the say this Bellatrix chick tortured someone into insanity!”, “No way she is worst then this guy: he actually helped two terrorist groups. Got catch the first time, run away and found a new group to help. Wicked! Hey, Fletcher, what yours did?” One of the guys turned to the young woman beside Dr.John<br/>“Says here he killed thirteen people in one go, and betrayed his two best friends into a terrorist group. His friends were killed, they had a one-year son. He was only 22 when he did all this”, “Damn, I think Fletcher may got the worst” But she wasn’t hearing anymore. She was looking at John incredulous “Really? Is this your way to prove I shouldn’t be here, professor? You got me the worst guy in this place?”<br/>“Miss Fletcher” John tried to ignore the hurt in her eyes “I didn’t want you here, but I wouldn’t purposely ruined things for you. Give Sirius a chance, please” she narrowed her eyes at him, and he turned closer to her “Look, I knew Sirius before this, and his whole history is just…weirdo. Please, meet the guy. We can discuss this later”<br/>She wasn’t done with the questions, but he had already gone forward, to talk to a guard in some kid of robes. She gave one last look towards the cold, revolting sea, and follow her colleagues into the prison.<br/>Everything was grey. Grey and cold. Shivers ran through her body, and even the laughing guys didn’t seem like laughing anymore. They pass some prisoners in the way to the stairs – people with crazy looks into their eyes, screams, dirty. If those where the ones who didn’t need help, what was for the ones who actually need? She almost felt sorry for her patient. But he had betrayed his best friends, two young parents. She had lost her best friend a couple of years ago, and the idea of someone betraying their friends was sickening as hell. Chris had helped her when no one else did, and she wished she could have died in her place. <br/>Taking another deep breath, she opened her file again. A photo of a young man was above his medical information. He was devilish handsome, wish grey eyes and a mischievous grim. In the next page was his prison data, with another photo: in this one, he didn’t look mischievous anymore; more like hysterical, with his hair in front of his face and holding the prison number. Sirius Black. What a weird name. But then again, her own name was a male nickname, so who was she to judge? <br/>She climbed the last stair. At this rate, only her and Richard – the guy assigned to the Bellatrix woman – were left. The guard show them their examinations rooms; they were just as grey and cold as the rest, but somehow well-found. She took the right as Richard went for the left. Putting her white coat and tying her hair, she waited as the guard went to catch Sirius. <br/>She wasn’t ready for the first glimpse of him. Long gone was the handsome guy of the photo. He looked tired, gaunt, dirty… broken. There were bags under his eyes, his cheeks where hollow, his eyes just as hollow too. His hair was a mess, and there was some sprinkle of silver in it. That guy was 27, but if someone said he was fifty, she would believe them. She must have shown her shock, because he laughed humourless “I am quite de view, don’t I love?”<br/>She composed herself fast, deciding to ignore his question “Good morning Mr. Black. My name is Andy Fletcher, I am your assigned doctor” she extended her hand to him, to what he looked for quite few seconds before taking. She meant for him just to shake it, but out of habit, he brought her hand to his lips. Blacks were royalty, after all. He saw the surprise in her eyes, mistaken it for disgust, and thanked Merlin they had just fixed his teeth before the medical team came. This would be quite de experiment. </p>
<p>Sirius<br/>When John had told him about the UN mess, Sirius felt like that was the funniest thing. It was for him, at least. He had been in Azkaban since 1981, there wasn’t much humour left. Bringing muggles to a wizard prison had to be the joke of the century. Most prisoners were there for killing the said muggles; he was dying for see the look in Bellatrix face when she was confronted with her new “healer”. Merlin, he hated that bitch! He hoped the muggle doctor just mess up and ended up killing her. <br/>John had told him his assigned doctor was special. “Take care of her, Sirius, or I swear Azkaban will be a joke close to what I’m gonna do to you”. Sirius believed John. The guy was friends with his uncle Alphard; they had grown up together and Alphard never abandoned his friends, even after Hogwarts letter came and was clear that John was a squib. Sirius, and even Regulus, when this was too young to listen to their parents, haven went to John’s home since kids. Once, Sirius even got to go to the hospital where John was a medical resident. John was also there when Alphard died, and it was the only one who have not turned his back on Sirius after the Pettigrew disaster. “C’mon now Sirius, you are about the death eater as much as I am. Voldemort would laugh in our faces if we ever tried to sign his ranks. That guy was never stupid!”.<br/>It was only because this that Sirius bit his tongue and controlled himself to not make that little girl run away. His “special doctor” was no older than a teen, with red hair and a few locks in a blue-greenish colour. She was beautiful, and if Sirius was still a free man, he maybe would invite her to a drink and try to discover if she was already over age. He was no longer free, though, and the idea of that small-young thing putting him in shape was absurd. <br/>It was only the respect he had for John that made him cooperate with miss Andy Fletcher. The girl appears to know what she was doing while examining him. She was quiet and hadn’t talked much. They both just want to finish with that already. His prescription was held to the human guard outside the exam room, and he barely heard her voice when she wished him goodbye, for Bellatrix was being hold for two human guards and some dementors; she had tried to kill the other doctor with her bare hands. <br/>He was brought back to his cell laughing his ass off. The look in the guy face, while his dear cousin tried to get to him. He didn’t miss his own doctor running to her colleague, concern in her pretty face, as she hugged the guy and went inside the exam room again. <br/>“I hope you not laughing over Mrs. Lestrange attempt to kill my student” John was outside his cell, looking very amused<br/>“John!” Sirius got in his feet, wiping tears from his eyes. He hadn’t laugh like that in a very long time <br/>“It’s ok! I assign Richard for her hoping she would do something like this” John left a small chuckle “Merlin knows that guy is good, but lacking in humility and good sense. Anyway, his going for her husband now. Just wanted him to have a small scare”<br/>“Merlin, you’re evil! They should let you get into Slytherin just for this, you know”<br/>“Hey, young man! I know what you Gryffindors think about Slytherins! Don’t think just because I’m a squib you can offend me like that!” John had always been like this, making fun of the fact he was not magical, and that was one of the things Sirius liked so much about him: he haven’t let his life ended because of it, instead became a respectful figure in the muggle world “Now, tell me, what did you think about Miss Fletcher?”<br/>“Really?” Sirius took a deep breath “Honestly John, a teen? What a hell? And she is the crazy chick with colourful hair, you know. Green. Couldn’t you get me a real doctor?”<br/>“She is my best, Sirius. And a thought that you wouldn’t be one to care about green hair. Didn’t you dye your own in blue and purple once?” Sirius had. He was twelve, his parents had cut his long locks, to be more ‘presentable’. So, he had dyed his hair into blue and purple, and then run to Alphard’s home. It was the first time he ran from home, but not the last.<br/>“She still a kid, John”<br/>“Sirius, Andy is 23. Almost 24 years old. You don’t have to believe in me, just ask her. She may look young, but she is not that naïve. I assigned her to you because she is the only one from that batch who is also kind, not just good. And, you know, she has something for black dogs…” John winked to him. Sirius had indeed smelled dog on her. Was very subtle, not in her clothes, but in her, in her skin.<br/>“What you are doing, your old motherfucker? I am a convicted murder, remember?”<br/>“Yes, Mr. Black. And I also don’t believe in it for a moment. Dumbledore maybe be an asshole and let you root in here, but not all of us will do this. If anyone can believe on you Sirius, is that girl. She is my present to you. I may not be able to get you out, and Andy will not have this power too. But she will take care of you, if you let her. In time, maybe she even can help to get that rat of yours. Give her a chance, I’m sure you guys will get along just fine. Just… don’t go man-whoring her ok?”<br/>“As if I still could’ve done something like that. Have you looked at me?”<br/>“Well, you were a lady’s man my boy. But honestly Sirius, I want you to have someone else. Younger than me” The older man took a deep breath “Just give her a chance, ok?” He smiled when Sirius nodded and went for the stairs. He had another person waiting to chat too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, first of all, just remembering Harry Potter and his universe are not mine. <br/>Also, the music ‘Send me an Angel’ belong to the amazing Scorpions, and I just had found inspiration in it. Strongly recommend hear it, by the way.<br/>And, finally, English is not my first language, so I apologize for any and all mistakes. Please, feel free to appoint them to me. It will be really helpful. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 2</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“So, Sirius Black. Why?”</p>
<p>Andy was sitting in the hospital cafeteria with John. Usually, students didn’t have such close relationships with their preceptors, but John had not only helped the girl get into King’s College with a student fee, but was also the doctor who tried to saved her best friend after the car accident that took her life. Andy adored John, and until now, she always thought the man had a soft spot for her too. She wasn’t so sure anymore.</p>
<p>“It would be better if you drink your hot chocolate, Andy. It helps, you know…”</p>
<p>“Chocolate helps after a place like that?” she rolled her eyes, but took a sip on her hot cocoa anyway. Indeed, the beverage <em>made</em> her feel a little better “He wasn’t much of talker, you know…still don’t know why you got me him” John didn’t answer, and she felt her patience slipping “C’mon professor. You know how I feel about best friends! You know Chris took me into her home after I run from my dad. You know how I feel about betraying…why?”</p>
<p>“Andy. First of all, miss Wilson’s death was a terrible accident. But not your fault. Even if you were the one driving that night, still…that truck was out of his lane. It was his fault, not yours.”</p>
<p>They have had that conversation many times over the last two years, but Azkaban had brought the memories stronger than ever. While inside its walls, Andy had felt like everything left for her was the constant reminder of Chris death, or her own father’s abuses. Like she was never would be able to be happy again.</p>
<p>“Andy. I told you I knew Sirius before Azkaban, right?” she nodded her head, drinking more hot cocoa “Well, you saw the place. I’m afraid you haven’t met the real Sirius. He used to be… Merlin, Andy! He was full of life, always had a joke ready. He too run away from home, you know. Went to his best mate’s home. The guy who he <em>supposedly</em> betrayed.”</p>
<p>He had put a lot of emphasis on the supposedly word “You don’t believe in it” she said quiet. It wasn’t a question.</p>
<p>“Not even for a minute. Sirius and James loved each other. They were brothers.” John’s gaze was difficult to ignore. Few times Andy had seen her professor so sure about something “He never got a trial”</p>
<p>“What? How can they put someone into jail without a trial? Is that even legal?”</p>
<p>“It was, at the time” she looked confused “Andy, there is a lot about Azkaban you guys don’t know. Some of the reasons I didn’t wanna you there. The others may not care, but I knew you would. I can’t tell you, child. Please don’t ask. But know that I never meant to hurt you. I assigned you to Sirius because I really like that boy, I honestly think he is innocent. Also…he is Alphie’s nephew”</p>
<p>“Alphie like… in your Alphard?” Andy was one of the few people who knew the true nature of John and Alphard’s friendship. She had interrupt them once, by mistake. She was never one to judge, though, and for that John was eternally grateful. Alphard had like her too, even though he never really knew the girl.</p>
<p>“Yes. I promised Alphard I would take care of Sirius. His parents… let’s just say they didn’t care about the boy. Always the rebel. Too noise for them. I failed. The history is not mine to tell, but if you gain his trust, I believe Sirius will tell you someday. But Andy, I trust him wholeheartedly. I would <em>never</em> assign you to a mad man.”</p>
<p>“I understand, sir” And she did. In the ten years Andy had knew John, not once he had broken her trust. She wasn’t convinced about that Sirius guy’s innocence, but she owned John her life. If what it takes to pay him back was put her feelings aside and do her job, then she would “I will stay in the program. I will continue to visit Sirius Black”</p>
<p>John smile was wide “Thank you, Andy. Thank you!” he hugged her, but soon it started to feel awkward, the other doctors in the cafeteria looking stranger at them. John excused himself and let Andy resigned with her thoughts, ready to work in Sirius Black’s healthy plan.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Despite Andy’s promise, not much had changed in her and Sirius’s relationship over the next month. She would visit him every Tuesday, evaluate his health, made his prescription for the next week, and leave. All they would say to each other was a polite good morning and goodbye, aside from the questions about his general symptoms.</p>
<p>Even like this, though, Andy <em>was</em> a good doctor, and Sirius’s health had improved tremendously. Over the month, his skin had lost it’s yellow sick appearance, his cheeks wasn’t so hollow anymore, and he was almost recognisable as the once handsome fellow. The one thing that tricked her was his teeth: they were <em>too</em> perfect. White and aligned, he had probably better teeth than 80% of Great Britain population. It simply didn’t match the rest of his appearance and the lack of hygiene Azkaban provided. It was like… <em>magic</em>? A lot of things in Azkaban seemed like magic, actually. But that was just stress talking. Magic didn’t exist, and even if it was something like that in the world, <em>that</em> prison was definitely not the place where magic would bloom.</p>
<p>Andy knew John had expected them to be friends already, by the end of the second month, but she always felt so depressed inside Azkaban it didn’t leave space for worrying about his judgment. She hadn’t energy left for try small talking with her patient, and he too didn’t seem interest at all in talking to her. That was, until a cold October morning.</p>
<p>It was almost Halloween, and Azkaban was always so much colder than any other place. She had forgotten her scarf that day, and since she had already prescribed some medication to prevent louse’s in Sirius’s hair, she decided to let her own hair loose, an attempt to keep her neck warm. She had dyed some of her red locks into a pink colour – John had said something about green been a troublesome colour to Sirius, something about his high school? Anyway, she was tired of the green already, so why not try to pick some colour her patient wouldn’t hate, right? She hadn’t expected him to notice, though.</p>
<p>“Good morning Mr. Black. How are you today?” he took her hand and kissed lightly. After the first time, Sirius thought was just kind of fun to do it every week: his doctor always got shy and blushed afterwards.</p>
<p>“Very well, Dra. Fletcher. Those vitamins you had prescribed… I feel much stronger, thank you”</p>
<p>“Great! I think soon we can get you some kind of exercise routine, what do you think?”</p>
<p>He nodded and she follow their schedule, measuring his pression, auscultating his heart and lungs. She was concern with his lungs: Azkaban was too cold, and the auscultate wasn’t as clean as she wished. She was about to ask him about respiratory symptoms when his hand got one of her pink locks. He had never touched her before, except for the hand kiss every morning.</p>
<p>“You had changed the colour. I like it” he seemed fascinated about her hair, and Andy had no idea how to act. Should she take her hair out of his hand? Was this too much intimacy? Why he had felt welcome to touched her in the first place? She did nothing, though, just murmuring her answer “Yes. Dr.John told me you have kind of a hate for the colour green?”</p>
<p>He chuckled, still turning her hair in his fingers “Yes, you can say that. Pink looks much better on you. And it’s so…soft? Smells like a candy store…” he appeared to realise what he was doing, because he soon let go of her hair murmuring an apology. She was astounded with his actions, but remembering her promise to John, she chose not to make a huge deal of it and make him feel more awkward. The poor guy was clearly embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s some amend oil I use. You know, now that your hair is somehow clean, I can bring you some, if you liked…?” he looked at her as if he never saw her before “That is, if you prefer not cut it. I can, though, if it’s that what you want. Cut your hair, I mean”</p>
<p>“I... like it long, but thank you”</p>
<p>He was at lost. First, he acted like a pre-puberty boy, touching her hair like that. And now he was still acting like he was 13 again, without knowing what to say. He had no idea why he had lost his breath. She was pretty, he had already noticed that, but he was in Azkaban; there was not much room for desire and flirt there. Without knowing what to do and how to act, he took the playful immature route: try to aggravate her and left as superior.</p>
<p>“You know, I didn’t thought doctors would cut their patients hair. It’s this special treatment, miss Fletcher?”</p>
<p>He never called her miss Fletcher before. It was always a respectful ‘Dra.’. Not that she minded, but he had also never used that playful tone before. He seemed almost…<em>flirting</em>?</p>
<p>“We don’t Mr. Black. But It’s my job here to improve your health, and part of it it’s the psychological aspects. Self-esteem. I don’t think I would get someone else to cut your hair for you, and I am used to cut mine. It’s not a problem, it’s only friendly”</p>
<p>“Well, I very much liked your…<em>friendly</em>… manners” he winked at her and she furrowed her browns. What the hell was he playing? Taking a breath, she chose to ignore and simply smiled at him. Sirius wasn’t finished, though</p>
<p>“But you know, love, it’s really cruel to offer the <em>smell</em> of candy to a man, when he can’t <em>eat it”</em></p>
<p>He was too close and definitely flirting. Not only that, but he’s tone was also condescending, like she was stupid or something. Andy had thought they were making improvements, but now she had to summon all her zen to not throw her hand into his face. She was his doctor, for cried out loud! Deciding he have had enough attention for that day, she forced a smile and finished the exam, calling the guard outside. She didn’t miss his satisfied smirk; he got under her skin and he knew it. Sirius could not wait for the next Tuesday.</p>
<p> …</p>
<p>The change in Sirius manners bothered Andy for the rest of the week. He had been and asshole, in her opinion, but then again, the guy never had any fun. Maybe, by let him play with her hair, he had got the wrong impression? It wasn’t that hard, when you were locked in a place like that. Many guys took the wrong impression by a simple smile. Then again, John had told her Sirius used to always be a joke ready. Maybe that was his way of truly having fun, messing with her. Maybe that was a signal her job was working, that he was feeling more like himself.</p>
<p>Decided to enjoy the opportunity, she made plans to cheer him up in the next Tuesday. It was one day after his birthday, after all. Criminal or not, everyone deserved to have a little break in their birthdays. She would need John’s help on it, though, not so sure about what Sirius liked.</p>
<p>It was good the guards never bother inspecting the doctors. She had the feeling that bring little presents to a prisoner wouldn’t be allowed, even if it was only a few candies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sirius</em>
</p>
<p>He was somehow surprised she had appeared again. Thinking about his attitude last week made him feel a little bit ashamed. His little doctor was nice enough, and she had improved his life beyond expected. He now had the right of weekly showers, everyday vitamins (if not proper food) and even a little bit of sun light. He had also received a blanket. That was the first time he wasn’t freezing since he had been imprisoned.</p>
<p>He didn’t know why he had acted so…stupid. Something about her hair, perhaps. Her red locks reminded him of Lily, although they were in a more discreet shade. But the pink was a tiny sign of rebellion. He liked. And she told him that she dyed pink because of his preferences. It has been so long a girl did something because of him. He missed it. He missed been desired, he missed flirting with girls (and even guys). He missed his looks, his antics, he missed himself. That was not an excuse to make her feel bad, though. She was the only person, besides John, who was kind to him. Even if it was part of her job to be nice.</p>
<p>He was astonished that not only she had appeared, but she was just as respectful and nice with him as always. He expected at least some cold demeanour, but she had even joke when he didn’t kiss her hand like every other time. But it wasn’t until the end of the appointment he was left really without words.</p>
<p>“Hey, so… before you go,I…well, I brought you something” she said shyly before taking a brown paper bag from the inside of her coat, offering to him. He got the bag, looking inside shocked</p>
<p>“You brought me <em>candy</em>?” his mouth watered. It had been so long; he didn’t even remember what candy tasted like</p>
<p>“Ahm, yeah. Well, you told me would be cruel to bring you something with the smell of the candy only” she told him in a manner of fact “And, well, I also brought my amend oil and scissors…?”he passed his hand through his hair, looking concern, but she only laughed “No, I am not going to cut it! Well, just the tips? Maybe stylish a little bit? It’s really tangled”</p>
<p>“I…” why she was doing that? He had been nothing but either and asshole or complete distant with her. This could be an elaborate revenge plan? Or did she really though he was flirting with her and <em>liked</em>? Could that be it? He was looking better, sure, but not as himself yet. But before he could tell her something to regret later, she put her small hand on top of his</p>
<p>“Sirius? Look, I am going to be honest with you. Last week you really aggravate me. And I still don’t trust you. But John does, and I own him my life. I… I want to be your friend, if you want me to. Consider this a truce offer”</p>
<p>He looked at her eyes; they seemed sincere enough. He understood she was doing this for John, but Azkaban had break enough of his proud so he could accept her offer. And she had brought him not only muggle candy, but some of his favourite’s wizard kinds to. How she had done that was beyond him. Andy must had understood his silent question, because she soon explained</p>
<p>“Some of those I never saw before, mind you. But John hand me what you liked, so I just trusted him. Complain to him if it’s wrong. Also, I know candy is a little bit of childish, but also…happy birthday, I guess”</p>
<p>“Dra. Fletcher, this… it’s perfect” there was a twinkle in his eyes that remind her of a child in Christmas</p>
<p>“Andy. You can call me Andy. Behind closed doors, that is. I don’t think the guards would appreciate much”</p>
<p>He smiled wildly before taking the first piece of a froze chocolate frog. John must have had they frozen it so it wouldn’t jump in front of his muggle doctor. Sirius motion towards the scissor and brush, and then to his hair, giving her permission to touch it “Just, Andy? Not too short, please”</p>
<p>She smiled and proceed to untangle his hair. They both hadn’t felt this good inside Azkaban since, well, never. Unknow to them, a dementor outside was trying to suck all that joy, but even him could totally destroy their newfound friendship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, first of all, just remembering Harry Potter and his universe are not mine. <br/>Also, the music ‘Send me an Angel’ belong to the amazing Scorpions, and I just had found inspiration in it. <br/>And, finally, English is not my first language, so I apologize for any and all mistakes. Please, feel free to appoint them to me. It will be really helpful. Thank you!<br/>Ps: this chapter may contain A LOT medical babbling. The thing is: I am a medical student and my way of studying is creating stories. Odd, I know. Just feel free to skip the technical part, as all the babbling don’t really interfere in the plot (I put the skipping parts between **)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 3</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>The new year started with a strong cold wave that affect United Kingdom and Ireland in full force. It was the heavier snowfall since 1981/82, and even London got its share of snow. Andy hadn’t been in Azkaban since before Christmas, for the doctors received holiday vacations, and she was honestly concerned with Sirius; his lungs had been altered since November. *His cough sounded like a tracheal stenosis, but that was a dog’s problem, rarely happening in grown humans; he used to smoke, but cigarettes weren’t allowed, and it’s been five, almost six years he was in prison. She was hoping the cough were a signal of asthma, even better if some other kind of allergies. Although, in a place like Azkaban e with the auscultate she was getting, she probably should inquire about tuberculosis too. She really wanted to try get him an x-ray.*</p><p>That wasn’t the only reason why she was so anxious to see him, though. Over Christmas, John had mention that Sirius used to listen to a lot of metal bands and hard rock music. She had just revealed her Monsters of Rock’s photos and was already planning to purchase tickets for that year edition. She wasn’t about to brag in his face her lucky, but she had been looking into her vinyl collection and tapes, and had found some records launched after 1981 that he might enjoyed. She was especially looking into his opinion about Iron Maiden’s <em>Piece of Mind</em> album, for it was her favourite.</p><p>Unfortunately, she couldn’t carry a hole record player into Azkaban and expect no one notice, but then John helped her again and gave her Sirius’s old Walkman, telling her it was the original thing and would work in the prison. She had no idea why her own Walkman wouldn’t work there, but then, Andy had already given up in inquiring John about the weird things happening in Azkaban. She now just accepted and get along with it.</p><p>She was in such a great mood that even Azkaban’s dreadful atmosphere couldn’t put her in the normal depression state. Since November, she had started considering Sirius a friend, and haven’t even realised how much she missed him during the end of the year. They had started talking more, sharing more. He would tell her histories of him and his friends in high school, and how they liked to play tricks on the other students, and she would laugh at him, for sure she would be one of his targets if they had been at the same school. She would tell him them how she was always a nerd, but with a rebel side too, and he would chastise her about how she could think that breaking class <em>once</em> was a big deal.</p><p>She was silent singing a Whitesnake song while climbing the stairs, receiving weird looks from Richard, who didn’t look happy at all about being there. He had been assigned a new patient since the incident with Bellatrix, but he didn’t think that taking care of criminals was fun anymore. That and Azkaban itself were enough for him already. But not for Andy, who was even wearing a smile. She was about to enter her office when the guard stopped her</p><p>“Miss Fletcher, I supposed you were not informed to not come today” she looked puzzled “Why shouldn’t I come today?”</p><p>“Well, Mr. Black it’s not in condition to make to his appointment today. He hadn’t gotten up yet, and seemed hallucinating”</p><p>“Wait...WHAT? How… I am his <em>doctor</em>! Why no one informed me about it? Since when he is not feeling well?” She had wide-eyed in shock, and the guard looked apologetic to her “I’m sorry miss, I just follow orders”</p><p>“I demand to see him immediately!”</p><p>“I told you, he can’t come here, he is not being himself”</p><p>“Then bring me to his cell! This exactly why I am here! To <em>treat</em> him!”</p><p>“I’m sorry miss, but you do not have clearance to go to his cell…”</p><p>“BULSHIT! I want to see my patient, RIGHT NOW!”</p><p>“Hey, Fletcher, what’s going on here?” John, who was supervising the other students, had been attracted by her screams</p><p>“They don’t let me see him! He’s hallucinating John, and they don’t let me see him because some fucking clearance. I need to see Sirius, right now! I don’t care about this fucking bulshit rule”</p><p>“Hey, tone miss Fletcher” John agreed with her angriness, but he couldn’t let the guards see him favouring her “Why can’t miss Fletcher see Mr. Black? She is his assigned doctor”</p><p>“Clearance sir, only those with permission can go to the prisoner’s cells”</p><p>“All right, then she will come with me. I have permission” the guard was about to discuss, but John put his hand on the man shoulder and whisper to him “Mr. Crabbe, just let us pass. If the minister doesn’t like it, I’ll deal with him later”</p><p>The guard, Mr. Crabbe, didn’t seem happy about it, but agreed, stepping aside and letting Andy and Dr. John pass, following them to open the cell. John could feel the angry eradiating from the girl’s body; if Andy was one thing, it was fierce when to her patients’ needs. She could have been a fine Gryffindor if she was a witch.</p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t hear you. What the hell the <em>prime</em> <em>minister</em> has to do with Sirius?”</p><p>Off course, she had assumed that by minister, he was referring to the muggle one. The only one she knew. “Andy, don’t ask questions, remember?” he could see indignation in her eyes “If you want to continue taking care of Sirius, keep quiet and don’t ask questions.” They had arrived in Sirius’s cell, thanks Merlin, because he could point she wasn’t finished. But, as soon Mr. Crabbe open the cell, she ran to the sleeping form of Sirius, her stethoscope in her hand and her focus entirely on him.</p><p>As soon she entered, Crabbe locked the cell again “Is this really necessary?” but the man didn’t answer John, simply retiring back to his position close to the stairs. John, even if being a squib, could see the two dementors lingering in the end of the corridor, but he didn’t think Andy could even feel them, so worried she was about Sirius.</p><p>The boy was in a very bad shape. He couldn’t stay awake, but was coughing at every two or three minutes, sweat in his skin and shivers throw his body. He observed while his pupil measured Sirius’s temperature “He’s burning John!” and tried to put some medication down his throat. *They both knew that was not the way to do it – the aspiration risk was high, but there wasn’t enough time to go after IV medication. If the guy was really hallucinating, then they had to intervene in his fever.*</p><p>Merlin forbidden, but John would be a mandragora if Andy accept to leave Sirius like that. And in fact, she soon looked at him “I’m not going to leave him John. I am not even asking if they’d let us take him to a hospital, but I am not leaving”</p><p>He knew that was not open for discussion, but tried anyway “That’s not a doctor’s job Andy, stay with your patient throw the day and night. You are not a nurse; you are not a technician”</p><p>“As if they would get him a nurse! I am staying John, and I don’t care if it’s my job or not. You can claim yourself guilt; you’re the one who want me to befriend Sirius”</p><p>He brought his hands to his face, before shaking his head “As you wish. You need something? What about Loki?” Loki was the girl’s dog, a black mischievous thing, always too energetic to John’s taste. A lot like Sirius animagi form, actually, but much smaller.</p><p>“I think Loki can get just fine a day without me. But I need antibiotics, John. *This may be pneumonia. And a tuberculin skin test, if possible. In Fact, is there a way we can get a blood test?* He hadn’t been perfect well since November, but I… God, John! This is my fault! I should had investigated it before. Damn! *Can it be a pulmonary abscess perhaps? What if it’s something even worse?* I am a fraud!”</p><p>“You’re not a fraud. You are a good doctor, who tried to take care of your patient with the few recurses you had. People commit mistakes Andy, and you are still a student. A student making a brilliant job, taking care of a convict criminal in a place that is true hell on earth.” He could tell she was about to cry, a rare sign. John wonder when that had happened, when she had started to care so much about Sirius, and if was reciprocal “Now, I am going to get you clearance to stay here, and search for antibiotics, needles and perhaps clean water and blankets for you two. I should get back before night falls. Breath, calm yourself, organize your diagnostic; try to exam him the best possible. And just… I hope you know what you are doing Andy, staying in this place without the others”</p><p>“I hope I know too, John” She sited on the dirty floor besides Sirius’s excuse for a bed, trying to put a cold piece of fabric in his forehead and brushing his hair away from his face “I really hope I know too”</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>John</em>
</p><p>John hated going to the Ministry. He avoided going there as much as possible, but he had to speak with Scrimgeour, the head of the Auror Office. Letting a muggle stay in Azkaban was going to be tricky, but damn, Scrimgeour would better get Andy out of there himself, because there was no way John would be able to do it.</p><p>He was annoyingly waiting when a young auror, Shacklebolt, passed accompanied by one of his least favourite persons in the magical world: Dumbledore. He didn’t know exactly why he despised the old man so much, but Sirius’s lack of a trial was sure one of the reasons. He knew Dumbledore could have intervene in the boy’s favour; he was working under Dumbledore’s supervision after all.</p><p>“Mr. Selwyn! How long, how are you?”</p><p>“It’s Dr. Stradling nowadays Dumbledore. It has been for a long time.” despite the cold tone, he shacked both men hands with politeness</p><p>“Oh, you have to forgive an old man. Sometimes it’s difficult to keep record of all those we know.” Dumbledore seemed to think his annoyance was somehow funny</p><p>“I am sure you are a very... <em>difficult</em> man, Dumbledore. Wouldn’t expect you to remember such trivial things”</p><p>Shacklebolt was looking at their manners very intrigued; normally, people would love Dumbledore. He had spoken few times with John, over the UN mess, but the doctor always had been nothing but pleasant. “I feel like I’m missing something...” joked the auror</p><p>“Oh, you see Kingsley, Mr. Selwyn and I have a... disagreement, let’s say; we see things differently regarding the prison of Mr. Sirius Black” the use of his old name hadn't pass unnoticed</p><p>“Ah, Black...” Kingsley’s tone was carefully contained. He had trained with Sirius and James for the auror trials, although the two friends happened to leave before the tests took place. He had liked them just fine, and it was hard not to envy their friendship. Kingsley didn’t have an opinion about the case, but something in the whole thing had always bothered him.</p><p>“Yes, Black. Mr. Selwyn always had the impression the man was innocent, mind you”</p><p>“I never wanted you to testify Sirius’s innocence. I just wanted him to have a fair trial.”</p><p>“You overestimate my influence, John. I am nothing but an old teacher and Hogwarts’s Headmaster”</p><p>“Yes, sure” He wasn’t in the mood for arguing with Dumbledore, not that day. His mind was in Azkaban with his pupil.</p><p>“Anyway, what can we do for you John?” Kingsley had a feeling it was better to change subjects. Poor guy.</p><p>“Need to talk to Scrimgeour. One of my students decide to stay in Azkaban for the day. Her patient is very ill” John’s tiredness was obvious</p><p>“Letting a muggle stay in Azkaban unsupervised? This never happened before John!”</p><p>“Well, Kingsley, then you and Scrimgeour better take her out there yourselves. She is stubborn like a fucking Gryffindor, that one” he never swearer in public, but was not even midday and John already had a headache.</p><p>“It’s not a bad thing sometimes. Supposed she is working there because UN?” it was Dumbledore, he’s tone light and pleasant. John simply nodded “Oh, yes, what a very <em>fortunate</em> thing, Azkaban appearing in those documents. Such a coincidence, don’t you think? Just when UN release that document about prisoners. You see, I was always the opinion Azkaban should be better than suffering and dementors” He said all looking direct in John’s eyes, his own eyes twinkling “Now gentlemen, if you excuse me, I have to return to Hogwarts. Give your student and her <em>patient</em> my best wishes John. I hope he recovers soon.”</p><p>Dumbledore left them, leaving John looking suspiciously at his back. John never mentioned the patient being male. Did the wizard just implicit having something to do with the UN mess? Then why not getting Sirius’s a bloody trial? Dumbledore and his hidden agenda (because sure there was one) infuriated John to no end. He didn’t had time to brood over his feelings, though, because Scrimgeour soon called him to their meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“THERE IS NO WAY A MUGGLE WILL STAY IN AZKABAN! I don’t care what happened! Sirius Black can DIE, I have no concern about it!” Scrimgeour was livid, his lioness moustache trembling. He had never heard such absurd thing. First, they had muggle healers (or whatever they were called) going into Azkaban, a terrible idea in his opinion. And now, one of them essentially wanted to <em>stay</em> there. He had known Black personally, and for him, an auror (or auror aspirant) who turned dark was just as bad as the Dark Lord himself. He could root in the prison; it would be well deserved.</p><p>“With all due respect sir, then you will have to take her out of there by magical means. If they only had called us when he first got sick, but now? She is not leaving. Let her stay, one night, if you just let her, she won’t cause any more trouble” John had previewed this reaction, but still had hoped it would be easier. He was going to put his own ass to target; he only hoped that Andy indeed would collaborate with him.</p><p>“SHE IS A <em>MUGGLE</em>! What harm can she present? Just take her out of there, damn!”</p><p>“Sir, if I may?” Shacklebolt have had enough of that argument. They had been discussing it endless for the last half an hour; if he had to listen one more time how that bloody bastard of a girl would not leave Black, <em>he</em> would be the one sent to Azkaban for murdering a muggle. And a squib. And the Head Auror. “This girl, woman, well, she’s already in Azkaban every week. She had seen Black’s cell already. I suggest we leave her there. If she causes any other problem, then we put her out of the program, obliviate her or something”</p><p>“Head Auror Scrimgeour, this is not a bad idea. I’m sure Andy would be more than willing to sign a document saying she is aware of the risks of staying with a murder. This is very common in the muggle world, and honestly, if something happens to her, it’s not like the magical community would care, right?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure” Scrimgeour have had a lot of trouble trying to keep all of that away from the press. He could only imagine what Rita Skeeter will do if she discovers not only they had mess up with important documents, but muggles were in Azkaban, taking care of the prisoner’s health. Most of the magical community didn’t care about muggles as long as they were far away; and more than half thought a life with dementors was more than deserved for murders and death eaters. “Fine, whatever. She can stay. But only after signing those documents you mentioned. And she can’t leave his cell; if she wants to stay with a prisoner, she as well lives as prisoner too. But mind you Dr. Stradling, one more trouble<em>, just one</em>, and she will be obliviated before she can say ‘medicine’. And <em>you</em> will be the one standing a trial.” John gulped; he knew Scrimgeour had every intention to cuprite his word “Shacklebolt, you go with Dr. Stradling. Make sure this idiot girl knows what she is doing, and get her what she needs to take care of Black. <em>Taking pit of criminals, you have to be kidding me</em>”</p><p>…</p><p>“So, all muggles are like this, or you just happened to bring the craziest of them?” Shacklebolt had side-apparated them the closest possible to Azkaban, after a quick trip to the John’s office in the hospital.</p><p>“There is no difference between muggles and wizards in this aspect Shacklebolt. They can be just as crazy as a wizard. But that’s not the case. Miss Fletcher is not crazy; she is just…peculiar, I suppose. Didn’t want to bring her to this place, but she wanted to come…”</p><p>“And you say she is not crazy” the wizard chuckled lightly “It’s not only about Black, right? You like this girl” John suspired deeply “Yep. I believe she will be an amazing doctor. She has a heart, you know. Not all of them have one” he didn’t have to explain he was talking about his students.</p><p>They had entered the prison and where climbing the stairs. Most of his students had already left for the day, but he found Richard waiting in the last floor “Want to stay here, in case Fletcher needed” the boy explained. John thanked before telling him to go home; he had his concerns toward the guy, but he did seem quite fond of Andy. John and the other clinic preceptor had taken a bet when Richard would finally have the guts to ask her out.</p><p>By speaking of the girl, she was seated beside Sirius. The young wizard was still asleep, not shivering anymore. She had somehow tried to clean the cell floor and spread her bag’s contents: her stethoscope, thermometer, a Harrison’s guide, a kit to collect blood samples, some paracetamol and asthma inhaler, a notebook, some highlighters and Sirius’s medical file. She had Harrison’s guide open in her lap and was writing something – probably trying to organize her differential diagnoses.   </p><p>“Good afternoon Miss Fletcher” she raised her head, leaving a sigh of relieve “Professor! Finally!” she had noted the black man standing with John, greeting him politely “Miss Fletcher, this is Mr. Shacklebolt, his is an…officer. We got you clearance to stay, but you have to sign some documents”</p><p>“Of course! Could you get me antibiotics?” she signed without even looking at papers, much to Shacklebolt dismay “We going to get there. Miss Fletcher, there’s another thing: you can’t leave Mr. Black’s cell. Not even to a bathroom break.”</p><p>“Am I a prisoner now? For caring for my patient?” she looked from John to Kingsley and them back to John “Absolutely not miss” Shacklebolt step closer to the bars “You are free to leave as soon as you want. But once out, you can’t come back in. Your clearance expires the minute you step out this cell.”</p><p>“So I am a prisoner, just not a permanent one” She wanted to argue over that shit treatment, but John send her warning looks “Yeah, whatever. It’s no like he will be awake anytime soon to see his doctor take a piss”</p><p>If she was always like this, Kingsley could see why she and Black got along. Her voice was too delicate for such an angry person, and she was short and small. If she was a witch, though, Kingsley would be seriously afraid to be at the other end of her wand. As she wasn’t, he refrained to simply look she and John discuss medical information</p><p>“So, about the antibiotics. Yes, I get you, but first tell me, did you get to a diagnose?”</p><p>“Kind of. Even after the fever dropped, he still didn’t wake enough to be able to help me. I tried ask the guard about his symptoms, but it would be more effective if I had asked to the walls. One of the other prisoners, though, start ditty something like ‘doggy doggy will bright no more’ and “poor big doggy, can’t breathy for two weeks”. I assumed she was playing with Sirius name?”</p><p>“Let me guess, Bellatrix?” “I guess? It was a woman” Kingsley snorted “Yes, she is the only in this floor. Crazy as hell. Don’t thinks she was ever sane, that one”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure Shacklebolt” John was thoughtful “I remember she been quite clever as a child. She always liked to play loony and then strike the crueller way.”</p><p>“You knew her too? Professor, I must say, you know much more criminals one would expect” she eyed John sceptically *“Anyway, if she was talking about Sirius, I believe it was pneumonia at first, perhaps even some rhinosinusitis. But now, considering alteration of consciousness, bad slow peripheral perfusion, bradycardia… I believe he has meningitis caused by <em>S.</em> <em>pneumoniae</em>.”</p><p>“Good. Why not septic shock?”</p><p>“He has hypertension, not hypotension. But I am not sure if is it not already. Either way, I think it’s safe to consider <em>S. pneumoniae</em> as causer. I did collect a blood sample, if you could please take to the laboratory? I don’t feel safe to take a CSF sample, not in here.”</p><p>“Very good miss Fletcher. I wouldn’t recommend such procedure in here. I will bring your sample to the laboratory. Now, what you recommend for initial treatment?”</p><p>“Vancomycin, sir. With ceftriaxone. IV doses every 12h. And I would give him dexamethasone too, by guarantee.”</p><p>“And you said you were a fraud. It was exactly what I thought, miss Fletcher. Brought you glycated saline too. I want you to keep monitoring his pression, more than just his temperature ok? We need to keep it stable. And attention to his airways; we can’t bring support oxygen here. Keep it as clean as possible.* Are you sure you want to stay?”</p><p>“I can’t leave him. He should be in a hospital, with monitors. He is young sir, but he was in such a bad shape when we first got here. Three months of vitamins can’t change years of starvation damage” she eyed Shacklebolt with hate burning, as if was his fault Azkaban’s conditions “If I leave now, he will die. But sir, I don’t think I will be out of here for the next day or two. Can you please see Loki?”</p><p>“Give me the keys and I will make sure Loki will be taken care of. Anything else?”</p><p>“Clothes would be nice. And there is anyway I can warm the saline solution?”</p><p>Kingsley, feeling bad for the way she was looking at him, offered to help with that. He went for the stairs, for the girl shouldn’t see him performing magic, and soon come back with a glass jar with blue fire inside. It was hot enough for keeping them warmer in the cell and to heat whatever she needed. Andy took the jar with curiosity: fire wasn’t supposed to exist in an environment without oxygen, but before she could ask, John remind her “No questions, miss Fletcher. Remember?” She wondered for a minute if she was dreaming, but thanked Kingsley for the fire anyway. Both man leaved, as she sat with Sirius again, murmuring under her breath “<em>What the hell is this place?”.</em></p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius </em>
</p><p>He didn’t know when was the last time he had been awake. He could smell candy and warmness, and for a minute he asked himself if he, James, Peter and Remus had slept in Honeydukes. What were they even doing there? Soon as he opened his eyes however, the grey walls of Azkaban reminded him where he was. But the candy smell was still there, and he wasn’t cold. Turning around, he bumped in some soft black fabric. There was a girl in his cell, using muggle sweatpants and smiling wildly at him</p><p>“Sirius! You’re back!” The face of Andy Fletcher got into focus, and he wonder what she was doing there. He soon noted the needle stinking out of his arms, and looked at her in awe; as a wizard, he wasn’t used to needles anywhere near him “What you doing here? What is this…needle, thing, for? What happen?”</p><p>“Wow, hello to you too! Nice to see you Andy… nice to see you Sirius. Geez!” she mocked him but didn’t seem really angry “You are sick. You have been out for the last three days. I’m so relived you’re finally responding to treatment! How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I… my neck is stiffed. But other than that, I feel fine. Tired, perhaps”</p><p>“Well, that is expected. You give me quite the scare, mind you. Nasty meningitis you got, can’t believe they didn’t call me sooner”</p><p>“Called you…Andy, since when you here?” He leaned on one elbow, taking her appearance in. She wasn’t those elegant and always perfect girls, but she was always clean and tidy, with at least a bit of makeup. Now, though, her hair was tangled and oily, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She was not with her usual white coat, but sweatpants and a Kiss t-shirt, a jumper on her shoulders.</p><p>“Hm, two days, I guess? It’s hard to keep track, but I think I medicated you five times. So, that would be two and half days. I have my notes here…”</p><p>“Two and a half days? You’ve been in Azkaban for two days straight? How? Why?”</p><p>“Well, you’re hallucinating Sirius. I couldn’t leave you alone” she spoke that as it was the more obvious thing in the world. He was speechless; he knew they got along the last couple of months, but he would never expect her to stay in that hell hole taking care of him “John knows about this?” “Well, yeah. He is the one who got me permission to stay. Although the price was not to leave you cell” she eyed his excuse for toilet. Had they made her stay <em>inside</em> his cell? Even for bathroom busines? What hell was wrong with them?! She was a lady!</p><p>“I am so sorry, Andy. You should never had stayed here! I can’t believe they done this to you” if one day he got out of Azkaban, Scrimgeour would not hear the end of it.</p><p>“Sirius, relax! I can leave if I want. I just wouldn’t be able to come back. I stay because I wanted, it’s my job to keep you alive, you know. And it hasn’t been so bad. Although Bellatrix could shut up sometimes”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you had to treat her too”</p><p>“God, no! But she is quite loud. John says she is not crazy, but she kept calling you ‘doggy doggy’ and chanting about you dying”</p><p>He laughed “She always adored to make fun of my name. As hers was much better. I think she wants me dead since I turned five and put her hair on fire” Andy’s eyes waded with humour “You know her since you were five? Why did you put her hair on fire?”</p><p>“She is my cousin. And it was a mistake. Kind. She was being mean to Andromeda, her sister and my favourite cousin. I just wanted her to stop”</p><p>“Wait. She is your cousin, and your name is Sirius, hers is Bellatrix and her sister is <em>Andromeda</em>? Who are your family? Galaxy mafia?”</p><p>“Hey, you know your way around the stars!” he was laughing openly; he always had such great time with her “and yes, I think the Blacks could be a nice mafia gang” she accompanied him with giggles, until she stopped, looking in his eyes “You not serious, right? About you guys being mafiosos?”</p><p>“Ange, I am always Sirius! But no, we’re not mafia, don’t worry” His stupid joke earned him a light slap on the shoulder. What very Remus of her. “Hey, now that I am awake, will you go home?” he didn’t want her to go, not so soon, but was highly unfair to keep her there.</p><p>“No. I think I will wait one more day to see if this improvement is permanent. Aside from you, I have only my dog to take care, and John is with him, so it’s fine”</p><p>“I <em>knew</em> you had a dog! I think I need to sleep a little more now, but I want to know all about it later, sweetheart” she only nodded “Good. Now try to sleep too Ange, we both need”</p><p>He was soon dreaming again, but she spender sometime still thinking about his stranger family and her new nickname, “Ange”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, first of all, just remembering Harry Potter and his universe are not mine. <br/>Also, the music ‘Send me an Angel’ belong to the amazing Scorpions, and I just had found inspiration in it. <br/>And, finally, English is not my first language, so I apologize for any and all mistakes. Please, feel free to appoint them to me. It will be really helpful. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 4</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sirius didn’t get really better in that first day. He didn’t have conscious alterations again, but barely could keep awake and had another fever peak. Andy decided to stay with him for two more days, before finally leaving Azkaban.</p><p>Getting out of that prison was like a bolt of fresh air. Despite her concern about Sirius, she couldn’t deny how good was to be back home; specially taking a shower. She even indulged herself with wine and a bathtub, and then slept for fifteen hours straight.</p><p>After freshening up, however, she had to admit her time in Azkaban hasn’t been<em> that </em>bad. The two first days were dreadful, as she could not sleep, her mind constantly repassing the most worrying thoughts. Every time she closed her eyes, she was reminded of her fault in Sirius condition, her fault in Chris death, how her father used to tell her was her fault her mom ran away. In the third day, she thought she wouldn’t make it: she<em> just had</em> to leave that place, even by desperate measures.</p><p>But then Sirius had wake, and with him some of her happiness. Even in his sleepily state, the bloke just had the gift of being funny. They had very short talks, but they were enough to bright her up until he waked up again.</p><p>This, and the fact she was very pleased with herself for being able to take care of him even in the most challenging situation, had made the two final days bearable. Her heart had broken a little bit leaving him there. He was a convict murder, but… she was believing in John, each day a little more; at each talk with Sirius, she would find herself more and more disinclined to believe he had really murder thirteen people plus his best friend.</p><p>It was another Tuesday, and she carefully wrapped his Walkman – she never got the chance to show him her tapes while he was sick. She had even chosen a Black Sabbath shirt, very discreet obviously, but a change in her usual professional attire. She was weirdly nervous while waiting for the guard to bring him, and her stomach made a little flipping when he appeared; he was still somehow recovering, but she had grown to find his shady aura appealing.</p><p>He didn’t respond to her smile, though, and neither gave her the usual kiss in the hand. It was the first time since the awful day he touched her hair.</p><p>“Sirius! How are you today?” she made her best to hide her disappointment, smiling brightly at him “Just fine, Dra Fletcher” that was with cold tone and overly politeness, catching her unguarded. She blushed, getting shy. What was wrong?</p><p>During all that day’s appointment, she tried to make small talk, only to be received with a cold wall of indifference. After an excruciating hour, she called the meet to an end “Well, that was all Mr. Black. See you next week” using his last name was an attempt to getting a response, but he simply nodded and left, not even wishing her goodbye.</p><p>Saying Andy was crushed was an understatement; she felt humiliate. She had thought they were friends. She was wrong. She eyed the Walkman in her purse; what a disservice. She kept her things and leave, feeling in full the depression air Azkaban always had.</p><p>During the next weeks, she first made some desperate attempts to make him have some reaction, any kind of reaction. She would talk to him, try to provoke him, tell him jokes, she even tried to show him a photo of her dog, Loki. But she always got the same uninterested response. She felt like talking to herself, and eventually, she gave up.</p><p>Winter became spring, and spring gave place to a blessed summer. The hot days and bright sun would never have a place inside Azkaban, though. Their Tuesdays wouldn’t be full of laugher and old stories. The warm feeling Sirius brought her during the winter felt like a dream. It had been an amazing dream, but in the end, it was just that: an illusion. Andy lost him at some point; that is, if she ever gained him in the first place.</p><p>
  <em>John</em>
</p><p>When June came, the medical students – now ready to graduate, were asked if they wanted to stay with their work in Azkaban after prom. All of them declined; let the next students have their “fun”. John was surprised: he knew things between Sirius and Andy weren’t great, for neither would even talk about the other, but he had expected her to stay.</p><p>“Would you tell me what’s wrong?” they had taken prom photos a week before. Some of the photos were taken in Azkaban, a proof to UN they had indeed fulfil their end of the agreement. John had notice how uncomfortable Sirius and Andy had been around each other. He had even reviled some of the photos in the magical way: when they moved, was obvious the two youngers took turns looking at the other when thought not being noticed. He couldn’t show Andy the photos, but he was tired of being left out.</p><p>“Have no idea what you are talking about professor”</p><p>“Bulshit” John had crossed arms and were looking deeply at the young woman “Tell me what happened between you and Sirius” she stopped writing her resume and looked at him. She was about to deny, but at his intense look, she broke</p><p>“I don’t know John. I did something wrong, but… I have no idea what. After he got sick…things just went downhill. I think he blames me John. And he is right, it was my fault” she looked haunted, and he felt a wave of angry at Sirius for leaving her like that</p><p>“Andy Fletcher, you saved his life. You were the most brave and stubborn doctor I ever met that week. I can’t tell you how proud I am of you. I would trust you with all my life” he saw a single tear run throw her cheek “Is that why you are leaving the program?”</p><p>“I can’t treat a patient who does not trust me John. You know this. Doctor-patient relationship is fundamental; I did all I could, but now is time to let someone else try.” Damn you, Black!</p><p>“Andy, Merlin knows Sirius can be a very stupid man sometimes. But I doubt he doesn’t trust you, or blame you, for what matters. Would you reconsider? Would you stay, if he changes his stupidity until you graduate?”</p><p>“He doesn’t want me there John. Why is so important for you that he and I get along?”</p><p>“Andy, please. Just one more chance” she couldn’t understand why John was so eager to make her and Black friends, but it was written in his face how important this was “Fine. But only because I love you like a father, John”</p><p>She had never told him she loved him before.</p><p>
  <em>Sirius</em>
</p><p>“Black!” an angry fuming John was outside his cell “Hey John, for what do I own the pleasure?” he smiled at his old friend, but received no smile back “Can you fucking tell me what you are bloody playing, Black?”</p><p>“Ahn, John? I am in prison. What can I possibly have done?” Did John started doubt him too? No. He couldn’t lose the only one who believed in him.</p><p>“Don’t use this innocent tone with me boy. I’ve known you my whole life” oh Merlin, please don’t let him lose John too “For what fucking reason you’re treating Andy like shit?” Wait. Fletcher?</p><p>“What? You haven’t stop believing in me? About the murders and James?”</p><p>“Ahn? <em>Whatafuck</em>… no Sirius! We’ve been over this a thousand times! I want to know why you are treating my most brilliant doctor so bad she will quit after August”</p><p>Sirius release a relief breath before making sense of John’s words “She will quit?” he didn’t know why the thought disturbed him so much. It was what he wanted, right?</p><p>“Obviously! What do you think? She is not cold blooded and divide of all type of self-esteem Sirius. You guys have been strangers since January! What happened?” Sirius gulped. How was he supposed to explain?</p><p>“She stayed in Azkaban, John” was his quiet response</p><p>“I <em>know</em> that Black. I almost went insane, between her and Scrimgeour. That was a hell of a week.”</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“So what, Sirius?”</p><p>“Don’t you get it? She is in love with me!”</p><p>“What?” John was perplexed. He knew Sirius had an ego the size of his name-star, but he never imagines that had survived five years in Azkaban “Is that what you think, you moron?!”</p><p>“Well, yes. She stayed in Azkaban! You don’t do this for just…anyone. No mention the pink hair? The rock band t-shirt? She’s trying to impress me. I’ve seen this before”</p><p>“Oh. My. Merlin. Sirius Black. I <em>can’t</em> <em>believe</em> you such an idiot! Is that why you are cold treating her since <em>January</em>?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m in Azkaban. It’s not healthy. I didn’t think she would get offended to the point where she’d quit. Usually girls get it, it’s not personal”</p><p>“Oh my. Girls <em>get it</em>? For the love of Morgana, Sirius! I knew you had an oversized ego, but you’re right, you’re in AZKABAN! I thought that was enough for you not to jump in ridiculous conclusions!”</p><p>Sirius was at lost. Had he missed something? All the signs where there: the smiles, different treatment, little things to impress him. It was what girls did back in Hogwarts, when trying to get his attention. And it was working: she was good-looking, easy to talk, had that “good-two-shoes” charm. He knew that as a convict murder, he wasn’t exactly that desirable anymore. But he was looking good again, enough to impress a girl. At first, he thought she just wanted a shag, and he was more than willing to go with it, despite his promise to not ‘man-whoring’ her, as John had put it. But after she stayed in Azkaban with him, he couldn’t do that anymore. There was a Remus inside his head telling him that wasn’t fair; he wasn’t in Hogwarts anymore, he wasn’t a teenager. He had to do the right thing and scare her off. Apparently, the Remus in his head was tempered with enough of Sirius’s own personality to be trustable.</p><p>“Oh, Alphard! That wasn’t what I signed for” John was looking up, as if he was talking with his deceased friend. He didn’t know if he wanted to slap Sirius or pity the poor boy “Sirius Orion Black. Andy is not in love with you. She staying in Azkaban<em>… that’s Andy</em>! That is how she is! That’s what she does, Sirius. She cares. But that doesn’t mean she’s <em>in love</em> with you!”</p><p>“But, I…” had he really misunderstood everything? He had act like classic Sirius, except… he wasn’t classic Sirius anymore. He would never admit, but the clearness John dismissed any possibility of Andy having romantic feelings for him, it had hurt. Was he really that poor excuse of a man? Washed up, broken, incapable of ever being with a woman again. If he was, then he wanted Andy out of there, but for his own sake “if I am such incapable of being loved John, then why the hell you wanted us to be friends?”</p><p>
  <em>John</em>
</p><p>John had offended Sirius. He knew that look because it was exactly the same he would receive from Alphard every time they fought “You are not incapable of being loved Sirius. If you were free, I would totally support this. Wait, no, I wouldn’t! But only because you’re too much of a rebel to my delicate sweet girl” he gained a small laugh from Sirius “I was angry with you for jumping into conclusions and this ridiculous attempt to ignore her. I am sorry for being too harsh”</p><p>“It’s fine John. You’re right, it was stupid. I forgot where I was and who I am. But honestly, if she wants to quit, let her. It’s better; Andy deserves more than this place” In his irate state, John hadn’t realised that perhaps it wasn’t exactly Andy whom Sirius where trying to keep safe, but himself.</p><p>John always knew Sirius’s playboy act was but this: an act. Probably the by-product of never been appreciated by his own family. And it was easy for the boy: he had the looks, the brains, the charm; he had been an infamous Gryffindor, a troublemaker, and had just that rebel side, enough to give him the ‘bad boy look” without actually been evil. He would flirt with everyone in his way, and every time he started to get attached to a girl, he just moved to the next. There wasn’t ‘move to the next’ inside Azkaban; if he ever developed feeling for Andy, he would have to get over them without help, without throwing himself in someone else’s arms. That and the fact that he would never actually get a chance of getting the girl: he was a prisoner, convicted for life.</p><p>John wished he had predicted this before sending her there, but at the time he had another matter in his mind. An important one, that still required this to work. And honestly, who else was to confide but Andy?</p><p>“Sirius, I need you to stop been an asshole and listen to me” he didn’t want to push Sirius more, but he knew how deep could be the drama among those of the Black family “Do you remember I telling you that I wanted you to have someone else? Younger than me?” Sirius nodded and was about to start talking, but John stopped him with a hand gesture “Sirius, one week before the program start I… I found out… Sirius, I have cancer”</p><p>The silence that sequels his confession wasn’t as shocked as John had expected. Cancer was a common disease among muggles, but quite rare among magical folks. Wizards had cancer, yes, after all, all species could had it; but magic protected their cells quite well, therefore being the reason why it was much more common for wizards pass the 100 years mark.</p><p>“Hm, cancer? I remember some Dolohov kid having it, at school. And there was a muggleborn who asked Remus once if it was what his mother had. You know, because he’s furry little problem…Anyway, can’t you treat at St. Mungus? Sure they would let you…”</p><p>“Sirius, you not getting it”</p><p>“… you are a Selwyn. Although, I must admit, your muggle medicine <em>is</em> effective…”</p><p>“Sirius…”</p><p>“… but Merlin’s beard, it does take a while to work…”</p><p>“Sirius, shut up!”</p><p>The young wizard finally stopped to rationalize and look at John. He clearly thought it was some easy thing to resolve, maybe little bit worse than a flu. But the look in John’s face must had been enough to prove him wrong, because Sirius was much quieter when he talked again</p><p>“I don’t really know what cancer means John. How bad can it be?”</p><p>“Very” John motion to Sirius sit, and he himself dropped at the dirty Azkaban floor “It does not have a cure. Neither in the muggle world, nor in the magical one. Magical medicine is quite…primitive Sirius. Primarily because wizards rarely get sick. Muggle medicine, as advanced it is, lacks the bust magic could provide. If they only worked together…been trying for years, you know…” John’s relief a tired sigh “Anyway, I am trying both medicines, but muggle can’t cure it and magic can only made the muggle treatment more bearable”</p><p>Sirius was deadly silent. John knew how the boy must fell, he remembered given him the news about Alphard’s death. Sirius never looked more like his brother Regulus before: silent, detached, no emotions in sight. He always had worn his heart on his sleeve, Sirius, since he was a boy. But when Alphard died, he had the coldest pureblood façade his father, Orion, could ever dream.</p><p>“Are you dying, John?” there it was, the pureblood coldness. No trying to sugar coat things, no attempt to be polite and delicate. Pureblood males weren’t polite with does who gave them bad news. They went directly to the core and work they way around the problem from there, like bad news where nothing more than a bothering fly, not worthy of their time. John had been raised in similar ways. </p><p>“I… not yet. But the odds are not in my favour. It’s getting smaller, with treatment. But cancer is unpredictable sometimes. Some patients live for years, while others die in months.”</p><p>Sirius simple nodded. “So is that where Fletcher got in? She is supposed to take care of me after you’re gone” they both knew it wasn’t a question. Damn Sirius for being so bloody smart! “Well, I can look after myself John. I don’t need a <em>muggle</em> to do it”</p><p>“Sirius Orion Black. You would make your mother proud with those words” John knew very well this wasn’t a compliment, and he received a pure-of-hate look from the younger man “If you were any other person, Stradling…”</p><p>“But I am not. Stopped Sirius! Damn! I care about you, ok? Is bad enough I cannot do anything to take you out of this place! Stop pretending you care if Andy is a muggle! She and her ‘muggleness’ saved your life, you know!” Oh, the Black’s drama. John would almost revel in the nostalgia, if he didn’t have a purpose there “Sirius, I damn know you’re a proud man. But you not always the wisest, and we both know this” the younger moved clearly uncomfortable, John was pushing a lot of buttons “I promise Alphard I would look after you. And… I’m thinking about making Andy my successor, eventually”</p><p>“You mean, in the magical world? No! John, you can’t be serious!” Sirius seemed so surprised he didn’t even realise the pun opportunity “This is as good as throwing her to wolves! Is bad enough you brought her here! She won’t survive John, the pureblood mania, the prejudice. You can’t!”</p><p>“You seem to underestimate Andy over and over again. She is so much more than what meet the eyes. If only you truly gave her a chance… Stop looking at her as woman and a muggle Sirius, and maybe you’ll found out people don’t need to be wizards, Gryffindors or Marauders to be brave and worthy of your time” John was tired and felt like banging to a wall. He couldn’t force a person to be helped if the person in question does not wanted “She graduates in August. You have a month, Black. You know the whole true, now. I don’t want you all alone here, my boy. But I won’t force you to accept help. Please, try to be the wiser man here, right?”</p><p>John leaved the prison feeling ten or more years older. If he only could make people see reality the way he saw… but wizards were as stubborn as possible. Centuries after Inquisition, and they still acted like muggles were going to either kill them or be too stupid to talk to. He wondered, not for the first time, if he was waging a losing battle. Whatever it was, he had done his part – he already had made one Black accept muggles and squibs without thinking of them like inferiors. It would be a miracle made two of them that open minded. He was tired now; tired, sick and old. It wasn’t his battle anymore. He could just hope he hadn’t really thrown his girl to the wolves; or that she could still scape them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to say I didn't really like this chapter. It feels like a cliché, somehow, but I can’t pinpoint what exactly to change. Therefore, I’m publishing it.<br/>At first, John wasn’t supposed to be an important character; he just grown in the plot, and he just happened to have cancer. Don’t know why, wasn’t planned. His importance in Andy’s life will be reviled in the next chapters, as he’s relationship with Alphard and the rest of the wizard world, and hopefully it will make more sense why he wants so badly Andy and Sirius to be friends. <br/>Also, I hope to make clear the objective here is not make Andy and Sirius enemies at first… it’s just I can’t imagine someone who grow up in that whole pureblood nonsense to be really that open to a muggle, even if is someone as brave and different as Sirius. <br/>Anyway, I am explaining myself because I really didn’t like this chapter, but I very much like the chapter 5 and if you let me overthink chapter 4, I will never publish the rest of the fic. <br/>If you do know what I can change, please please be an angel and leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, first of all, just remembering Harry Potter and his universe are not mine. <br/>Also, the music ‘Send me an Angel’ belong to the amazing Scorpions, and I just had found inspiration in it. <br/>And, finally, English is not my first language, so I apologize for any and all mistakes. Please, feel free to appoint them to me. It will be really helpful. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 5</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius</em>
</p><p>In the night that follow John’s visit, Sirius dreamt about his first night in Hogwarts.</p><p>“<em>He always knew he was different from his family, but was never able to point exactly what made him so different. He just couldn’t make sense of his parents hate for muggles: if they were inferior, then why to fear them? Why to hide? And why to hate muggleborns? Weren’t better if more people were wizards and less were muggles? Young Sirius could not see why that was reason enough for his parents being so ashamed of him, or his cousin Bella be so mean. </em></p><p>
  <em>He believed he was stupid for not understanding, of course, but he also thought that Crabbe guy was stupid, and the Yaxley kid could barely read! At least he, Sirius, always had exceed in French, and he could play the piano rather well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He did try to follow the etiquette his mother was always pushing into his head, but he just had a talent for trouble. It wasn’t always his fault: he didn’t meant to put Bella’s hair on fire; neither he wanted to turn all the house-elves heads into Santa Claus singing heads last Christmas – he had seen muggle kids talking about this Santa and though it was amazing, and he just wanted his house to be more festive. This didn’t make a difference for Walburga, though, and his punishments were even worse if he dare take Regulus into mischief with him, which happened a lot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His first ride to Hogwarts had been dreadful so far. He sat in his cousin Narcissa’s cabin. Narcissa was a fifth year, and her boyfriend Lucius, was in seventh. He was a Slytherin prefect, and tried to spend some half an hour talking to Sirius about the amazing things in the Slytherin House. No one had a doubt Sirius would be a Slytherin: not even Andromeda, his favourite cousin and Narcissa’s sister, had dare not being a Slytherin. It was Black’s destiny, and Sirius had just accepted that as true. He wasn’t happy though: for what Lucius had said, being at Slytherin would be just as bad as being at home. He had hoped Hogwarts would be a little better, but as soon as he opened his mouth, the older Slytherins had started to make fun of him and made horrible comments about the “Freak Sirius Black, the young Blood Traitor”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wasn’t a ‘blood traitor’! How could he be? He was just curious about how Slytherin could never had even ONE muggleborn child sorted in. And why they despised that thought so much? After all, his uncle Alphard was a Slytherin and very best friend with a squib! Mother had always said squibs were just as bad as a muggle! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those questions weren’t that bad though. What really made him be expulse of the cabin was his comment about how Slytherin common room seemed so cold and uncomfortable, being under the lake, and ask if there was much mold. Maybe he shouldn’t have said he much preferred being in a tower, like Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thing was, now he had been expulsed and had no cabin to be until the end of the ride. Most cabins he passed had already been full, and he was thinking he was to be the next hours sitting in the corridor. Just imagining what his father would tell about a Black heir, sitting in the corridor, made Sirius shiver. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling down, he passed a cabin that wasn’t full, although its members were very loud: a boy with messy black hair was making a huge scene over a red-head girl and her quite shady-looking friend. There was a chubby boy laughing openly together with the Prewett twins, while another kid was quietly trying to hide his amusement, but failing. While Sirius was trying to decide whether he should enter or not, the red-head storm out, bringing her friend with her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey mate, are you coming in, or you just going to stand there?” the messy-haired kid shout to him, still laughing his ass of. He had no other place to be, so why not? Sirius just shrugged and enter the compartment “I am James, James Potter. This is Peter ahn, sorry, forget your last name. That one is Remus, but he hadn’t spoken much, and this is Fabian e Gideon, they are Prewetts”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius knew the Prewett brothers – they were another important wizard family, and he had met Fabian e Gideon in pureblood reunions. He never met the Potters, because they were commonly known to be blood traitors, but he knew who they were and that he, being a Black, wouldn’t be welcome there. Looking kind of afraid at the twins, he presented himself as being “Sirius”, and never give the boys a last name. James and the others hadn’t mind that, however, and soon Sirius found himself laughing with the others and having a good time. Luckily, the Prewetts never made a comment, simply winking at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they got at Hogwarts, Fabian and Gideon, being older, left the four boys to take the boats. At this point, Sirius was much happier than he ever remembered, and he could really appreciate when the castle become visible. Even the shy boy, Remus, seemed enchanted, and James had shut up for the first time. While they waited to be sorted, Sirius had forgotten at all about his dreadful destiny being a Slytherin. That is, until he got called</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Black, Sirius Orion”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He would never forget the hunted look in James eyes. They had hit off, he and Sirius, and now the other boy was looking at him like he was a traitor and a cheater. Sirius wanted to explain that he wasn’t like his family, that it didn’t make a difference to him if James was Potter. He just wanted to have friends. But he had been looked that way all his life, by all his family: like an unworthy piece of shit, and the words just got stuck in his throat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was pushed forward by Professor McGonagall, and sat with the Sorting Hat in his head, just wanting to vanish and go home. The Hat saw all of this, of course, and offered him a choice: if he wanted to follow his family’s footsteps and be a Slytherin, the Hat wouldn’t be in his way. He saw many Gryffindor traits in Sirius, though, and if the boy was willing to give it a shot and make his own way in life, then the Hat would break the Black’s tradition. The decision was as impulsive as Sirius itself: to the hell with his family, he wanted to have a true home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The entire Great Hall was deadly silent as the first Black in the history of Hogwarts walk his way to the Gryffindor table. Some muggleborns, foreign to wizard’s families, started to clap, but soon stopped. Even the teachers didn’t knew how to act: as darkness sprang over the wizard world, a Black changing his ways could be a bless or a curse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius kept his chin high, as his father had taught him many times. How ironic, he using his father’s ways in the most anti-Orion situation ever. He sat beside the Prewetts, who looked at him with stranger proud in their eyes. Dumbledore soon made sure the sorting continued, although the Headmaster himself looked rather intrigued and amused by all that. </em>
</p><p><em>When James finally was sorted into Gryffindor, as everyone expected, his eyes locked with Sirius’s, and the latter felt kind of guilty for lying. But as James sat in front of him, his only comment was “Hey, they are right, you know? The rumours about the Black heir. You are the craziest of them. But congrats mate, no prank would never made Slytherins have that look again” and he just sat there laughing, for indeed the Slytherin house looked as they just got pranked in a very bad way. Poor snakes, had no idea what expected them the next seven years</em>”</p><p>Sirius woke up to the nostalgia feeling. It was bittersweet: for one side, his young eleven years old self was a broken child, who didn’t understand his family and was trim in all his ways. Looking for another angle, that same child was about to discover the best friends on Earth, and to be fully free for the first time.</p><p>What a shame ten years later that child was to be throw behind bars because one of those friends.</p><p>But the reminder of his younger self had also reminded Sirius how it was to have no one. To be an outcast, no one to care about you, no one to understand you. Even if John wasn’t able to get him out of Azkaban, he was a friendly face; he was the one person that believed in Sirius. He would hate to admit it, but his worst fear had always been to run from his family just to discover that, in the end, he was exactly like his parents.</p><p>There were days, when the dementors where feeling particularly hungry, he was left with only remorse, and in those days, Sirius forget he wasn’t really guilty. In those days, all that was left was fear and regret. That were the days were John’s trust would be the only light to guide him out of the depression: the fact that someone, out there, still trusted in him. That someone could see in him more than just his last name, his blood-related dark tendencies.</p><p>In the worst days, Sirius even believed that James was looking at him from heaven with that same hunted look from the Sorting Ceremony, angry with him for not been out there with Harry, for ever distrusting Remus, for convincing him and Lily to trust in Peter. But never John; John never had been angry or doubtful.</p><p>Sirius had never realised how much John had meant to him. The news that the doctor would maybe die soon finally settled in. Sirius wasn’t ready to be alone again; he wasn’t ready to be that eleven-year-old all over again, always afraid, always the freak, the crazy, the absolutely disappointment. Even if the whole world believed him to be a depraved death eater, just one person out there knowing he was innocent was enough. After all, just like the little boy sorted in Gryffindor, older Sirius also just wanted to be accepted, to have a home.</p><p>This time, the decision wasn’t that impulsive; but it was, for him, just as brave as the first one.</p><p>------</p><p>Another Tuesday came, another trip to Azkaban. Andy was never really sure how she got at the island or how she left. Almost a year going there every week, and if someone ask her how to get to Azkaban, she would be at lost. That wasn’t bothering her that morning, though. She had promised John she would give <em>another</em> chance to Sirius Black, and she wasn’t looking forward to it.</p><p>In all honesty, Andy almost hoped Sirius would be just the usual cold jerk as always, yet she was sure John had probably talked to him too. If Sirius continued to be as good company as a wall, then she would be able to leave Azkaban and never look back.</p><p>What was truly bothering her was why John wanted so much that she and Sirius got along. There was something wrong, she knew this, but she didn’t know <em>what</em>. Perhaps Sirius could help her? He seemed to care about John too, so maybe it was worthen a try.</p><p>But Andy wasn’t a woman who liked social games. She had no patience for tricks, for unsaid things and pretences. If she were to made truce with Sirius, again, it would be as openly as could manage. And that’s why she wasn’t wearing her whitecoat when Sirius got into the exam room – that week she wasn’t there as only his doctor, but also a very displeased and concern person, who just wanted sort things out.</p><p>“Andy Fletcher, good morning. As always, it’s a pleasure” Sirius smirk at her, which only made her snort. So, she was right, John had spoken with him; and for his ways, had convinced him too to go along with his wishes.</p><p>“Had a change of heart, Mr. Black?” her cold irritated tone made the young man shiver. He seemed to realise that wouldn’t be as smut as he had wished “Er…friendly is always good, don’t you think?” he gave her his signature smirk and wink; a mistake, sure, because the next moment Sirius was being cowered throw the wall by a very angry Andy.</p><p>“I see you have talked to John” her arms were crossed, her eyes squeezed in rage “Let’s make some things clear, shall we?” she took a breath and dropped her posture, gesticulating “I get you blame me, Mr. Black. And you’re right. I should had taken better care of you; I should had investigated your lungs before. But honestly, all I expect is a little respect.”</p><p>“What you’re talking about? Respect? I thought you would get it! It’s not personal! I never done anything wrong”</p><p>“Never done <em>anything</em>? How can you…” She was so mad with him she could punch him “Well, you’re quite right, you really haven’t. You haven’t even <em>talk</em> to me!”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re seeing things like they are” He appeared to be making an effort not to get mad too, although it was obviously hard. Sirius had a temper, after all.</p><p>“How dare you! What do you even mean with that?! I see things plenty well, thank you! And what I see is a stubborn asshole who can’t forgive one mistake! One! And you got out of it alive!” She could see he was a bit lost by her speech, but she had already fuelled and wasn’t about to stop “Talk to me! Curse me, if you want to. Ask to change your doctor, if you may. But don’t give me a cold treatment ever again, Mr. Black. If I did you wrong, then tell me and we can resolve this as adults!”</p><p>“Curse you? You haven’t done anything wrong! Where did you get this? Didn’t John told you?” Sirius was shocked and relieved at the same time. He was sure John had shared his stupidity with the girl</p><p>“Told me what? As he would tell me anything since this awful place came along!” she was now more frustrate than angry, and Sirius seemed a bit lost too, looking carefully at her “I’ve no idea what's going on, Mr. Black. But I know something is off and I was hoping you could help me”</p><p>“You not here because John? About… me understanding things, and his healthy and...”</p><p>“What about his healthy? Mr. Black...” she stopped and thought better “Sirius, please. Is something wrong with John, isn’t it?” her eyes were now full of fear and she had lost her angriness for complete.</p><p>“Ange...is not my place to tell you John’s secrets...” Sirius was in dangerous grounds, delicate ones.</p><p>“But I can help! If there is something wrong, I deserve to know!”</p><p>Cursing, she dropped herself at her chair. That was supposed to be about making Sirius Black apologise and drawn limits in their relationship; not five minutes and she was already about to cry. What was wrong with her? She wasn’t a crying baby! She never had been. It must be Azkaban, she thought. Azkaban and her fear for John.</p><p>She knew something was off with the doctor. She had seen the signals months ago: he was more tired, some days he had a really sick appearance, with a yellow glow in his skin and swollen face. But every time she asked, he dismissed her and, sure enough, soon he was looking just normal again. But now Sirius basically confirmed her suspicions: John was sick, she just didn’t know how much or what he had. </p><p>Speaking of the devil, Sirius was now crouched in front of her, looking concern. He had recovered from her outburst and didn’t seemed afraid of getting close to her anymore. A tattooed hand was putted unsure on her knee “Ange?” he was back with the nicknames, apparently “I know you care about John, and believe me, if was for me, I would tell everything. But I can’t break his trust Ange. No matter what. John is all I have”</p><p>She looked deeply into his eyes. She knew they were grey, but that was just something else on his already too much good-looking appearance. Now, though, she felt like truly looking at them for the first time, drinking their stormy colour. They were as bold and intriguing as their owner, and she caught herself answering “You know, you have me too” she realised what she had said when saw the shock look in his eyes “If you treat me with respect, that is. And never pull again that little show you’ve been putting since January” she fast added, although not sure if he had bought it.</p><p>“I… thank you. You had no idea what this means” he was quiet and trying hold a neutral façade, although she could see some kind of emotion in those greys’ eyes</p><p>“So… for the last time, should we start again? I mean what I said, talk to me if something is wrong. Let’s fix it as adults”</p><p>“I think I am not used to the idea of being an adult” he had a boyish grin, as to prove his point “But I can try, if you let me. What is this?”</p><p>Andy was offering him her pinky “A pinky swear! I know it’s an American thing, but common, I always adored pinky swears. Used to made them with my mum. It’s a very serious thing, you know. You can’t break a pinky swear”</p><p>“Oh, I haven’t realised it was a <em>Sirius</em> thing, pardon my lady” he winked at her, and hitched his pinky with hers awkwardly “So, what we do now?”</p><p>“We promise each other to be as adults as possible, and to communicate when something is wrong. We also promise to try being friends, for John. And… you don’t have to tell me what’s wrong with him, but promise me that you will care for him at you best, and if things get ugly, you will talk to me”</p><p>“I promise you Ange, to try be and adult, to talk to you and to care for John” she smiled at their jointed fingers before letting his hand go “So, care to tell me about this ‘Ange’ thing?”</p><p>“You told me, months ago, that I could call you by your name”</p><p>“Which is Andy, with a D”</p><p>“<em>Angie, Aaaangie, when will those dark clouds all disappear</em>” his answer was simply singing in what seemed a purposeful broken voice, trying to imitate Mick Jagger in a very poor way. She giggled and shook her head – she knew Sirius enough to know when she wasn’t getting a proper answer from him</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sirius</em>
</p><p>Despite trying to not show, Sirius was too much moved by her words. “You have me too”. He could kiss her and jump for joy, but he didn’t think that would be welcomed. He was surprised with himself, how much those words had meaning to him. Azkaban did that, he realised, that place and it’s dementors made you insanely happy from such an act as trust.</p><p>“<em>She is my present to you</em>”, he remembered John’s words from almost a year ago. Sirius also remembered why he had started to think about her as Ange – it was silly, honest. A mixture of angel and her name, but also remembered him of the song ‘Angie’, by Rolling Stones. The love that could never be and yet was too soon to say goodbye. But that wasn’t love, was it? No, it was appreciation, perhaps tanned with loneliness and need. He wanted a friend, that was all. Perhaps would be easier if she were a guy? Sirius felt attracted by men as well as women, but had always been a little bit more inclined towards the ladies. And John was right, it would be better if he stopped to see her as a woman, if he saw her as a friend.</p><p>He also could appreciate how she didn’t seemed inclined to hold a grudge – she was so mad with him at first, but merely minutes and she was laughing with him again and making pinky swears (although he wasn’t exactly sure what those were; some kind of muggle unbreakable vow?). Sirius couldn’t truly make sense of her. He was used of people being judge by Hogwarts houses: they tell you their house and you just know what they are probably like. But Andy was never at Hogwarts, and he was at lost: John had said she could’ve been a fine Gryffindor, but there were many Hufflepuff traits. The thing was – she was not a Slytherin, and for that, he was ok with being her friend.</p><p>It was easy, in all honesty. When she wasn’t angry or above-the-line shy, she was fun to be around. She would laugh easily and role her eyes at him every five minutes</p><p>“…and then, I told her that we would have to jump from the third floor cause the building was on fire. She was deadly scared of heights, you know” she was telling him the story from how she and her best friend had bonded, and they were both laughing like mad men</p><p>“How old were you again?”</p><p>“Four, I guess. I was terrible, I know, inventing the building was on fire. No idea how her parents let us be friends after that”</p><p>“Did you ever get to jump?”</p><p>“What? No! One of the teachers got us before. No that we would survive, I guess” right, muggles couldn’t jump from high places and use magic to protect them from the fall “Okay, now it’s your turn, how did you make your friends?”</p><p>Sirius stopped laughing for a moment, and if he had looked, he would saw Andy got concern if she skipped some unseen line, but soon the memories flooded him again, and a nostalgic smile got across his face.</p><p>“Well, I told you we were troublemakers, right? I just never told you that we started calling ourselves ‘Marauders’ in our second year”</p><p>“You guys came with a nickname for yourselves? And didn’t get bullied over it?”</p><p>“Hey, it was an honour to be a Marauder, mind you! Every girl wanted us, and every guy wanted <em>to be</em> us!” She snorted in an un-lady manner, before gesturing him to continue “Anyway, we first met on the ride to Hogwarts…”</p><p>“Hogwarts? That’s was your school’s name? I was betting it was Eton or Merchiston; you now, an all-male school. Never heard about it. It was good? And what about the ride, how did you get there?”</p><p>Sirius realised his mistake fast – he always had taken care to not tell her the name of his school before, but that was months ago. He just hoped she wouldn’t want to look into it (something very Andy, if he read her correct).</p><p>“Ahn, yes, Hogwarts. Wasn’t the best, I guess” It hurt him, talk bad about his alma mater, but if she though Hogwarts was just and average school, maybe she would let it go “Anyway, it was mixed, boys and girls, thank you Godric, very much! And we had to get a train. The school is in Scotland, but the train leaves from London”</p><p>“That’s very thoughtful of them, providing a way the students can get there. Anyway, so you guys all lived from London or what?” Sirius felt very relived she was more interested in his story than in Hogwarts</p><p>“Yes! I lived in London, in Islington, do you know?” he knew she lived somewhere in London too</p><p>“Hm, yes. It’s not that far from where I live, in Camberwell”</p><p>“Camberwell? Isn’t that a little bit rough in some areas?”</p><p>“I guess” she just shrugged, dismissing his worries “But is also very close to King’s College Hospital, and the price is fair. Also, there’s lots of parks for Loki and cheap places to eat. And is not like Islington is the safest place to live”</p><p>“I guess not. Never wonder much around, though. My parents didn’t like it, so, as a child, I mostly stayed inside The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black” he rolled his eyes at the pompous name</p><p>“Noble and most ancient…in Islington? Shouldn’t you guys live, dunno, Westminster or something?”</p><p>How could Sirius explain his ancestors wanted to be as far possible from the muggle royalty, centuries ago? Most noble wizards’ families had some blood-relation with muggle royalty, but their exchange wasn’t always pleasant. When Inquisition was a thing, and some kings and queens were religious crazies, living in Westminster and around wasn’t exactly safe. They had to be close enough to not be forgotten, and distant enough to not be a problem. On that time, Islington wasn’t a bad choice yet; it was better than Whitechapel, for example.</p><p>“Who knows what my ancestors were thinking, right? My dearest mother believed that staying in the house of her ancestors was the correct thing to do, and so we lived in Islington. Anyway, back to my friends, shall we?” it’s was difficult, he realised, having a friend you cannot tell the whole truth. He would have to speak with John about letting Andy know about magic, if she decided to stay “Anyway, we all met in our first ride to school. Me and James hit off instantly, but our families quite didn’t like each other much. Remus was this super shy kid, he was in our cabin in the ride, and also in our dorm; but even like this, it took us almost half a year to make him see us as true friends. I was almost giving up, but James… he was persistent, you know. And loud. Merlin, that guy could talk. He didn’t shut up the whole trip, mind you. We have just met, and this kid with hair sticking in all directions would just not stop talking. Maddening! It obviously took me only a day to joy him in the endless babbling” he laughed with so much tenderness to the remind of his friend that he missed Andy’s grin - She was laughing more at him then with him.</p><p>“This James is the one who you did your little mischiefs? The ones you told me about las year?”</p><p>“Yes. I mean, all of us did the mischiefs, mind you. I told Remus was shy, right?” she nodded her head smiling “Well, because of this, everyone thought Remus was just the innocent of us four. But he was not. Oh no, Remus was often the master mind behind our pranks. It was just that me and James, we attracted more attention. We liked, you know, being the centre of attention. And well… we did get into pranks more frequently too. I mean, me and James, we never needed to study. Remus though, he <em>liked, </em>he truly liked to learn. And Peter needed to study, he was the slow of us” Sirius stopped talking. Saying Peter’s name had left a sour taste in his mouth. That damn rat! He always thought of him as poor Peter, the less intelligent, the less talented, the less handsome Marauder. But he should have known – he was a marauder too, after all; he liked pranks, attention and mischief. He was smarter than Sirius had thought, then everyone had thought.</p><p>Sirius didn’t realise he had stopped talking and laughing, and was now with a disgust look in his face. He hadn’t realised his whole posture changed, but Andy did “Sirius… John told me a long time ago you were innocent. I know we never get into this subject, but… it was this Peter, the one who betrayed your best friend?”</p><p>He looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time, before silent nodding “I am so sorry, Sirius. Do you wish to spoke about this?”</p><p>“I… not today. If you don’t mind. Still hurts, you know; he betrayed James, but I had my part on it too. James didn’t deserve, he and Lily, and Harry, they… they were my family. My true family.” He looked to the girl in front of her. He could see she wanted to hug him, to tell him something, but he wasn’t ready for it, not just now. Accept her kindness would be like forgiving himself, and despite his hate for Peter, he didn’t have pardoned himself too. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to treat you like a stranger never again, promise” he tried to give her a small smile, but his mouth didn’t obey “I… I’m going for today. See you next week? Good. Take care Ange” he kissed her hand in his way out, and went for his cell foreseeing another night full of lost memories.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, originally, this chapter was longer, but I cut in two so I can update faster. As always, please give me a hint you found any mistakes.<br/>Oh, and I don’t live in London nor have I ever been there. All the knowledge in this chapter came from Google (I may or may not have spent some time around the city in Google Maps). So if do know London and I entirely misread the town, I’m so sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>